Until You
by KindOfAmy
Summary: Post Season 3: This is not how I want her. But then again, what's one more taste going to hurt? I give in to my selfish desire and indulge in her. I savor every second. I know she's kissing Tyler, not me. And for right now, I don't care. /On hiatus until finished with 'Delirium'/
1. Lose Control

_**Until You**_

**(A/N:This is my first fan fiction in a very long time. So constructive criticism is greatly appreciated! The story takes place after the season 3 finale. I'm making all my chapter headings titles of songs. I encourage you to listen to the music, (and read the lyrics to the songs when you get a chance). I wrote this while listening to the songs displayed to try and get the feel of the chapter. The song for this chapter is "Lose Control" by Evanescence. Hope you enjoy! )**

"_All the world's a stage, and all the men and women merely players" -William Shakespeare ("As you Like It")_

**Klaus's POV:**

Yesterday, I was stuck in a coffin, doomed.

Today, I find out my doppelganger is now a vampire.

Being in Tyler's body was to ensure that my body would stay preserved so that I may continue this plan. And now it's shot.

My design has gone to waste, and now I'm starting to reconsider death.

Alas, there is Rebekah to put into thought. She'll need looking after. Then there's Caroline... and that kiss.

Even I almost believed it. Such a beautiful lie. And yet, I can still taste her on my lips, feel her against my chest... Tyler's chest. I tried to not let myself be so in the moment, I had an agenda of my own to fulfill, and I wasn't going to let Caroline get in the way of that.

Either way, Caroline believes Tyler is dead and this body is of no longer use to me.

I've been doing nothing but drink vodka and wander aimlessly in the woods for the past however many hours. It's about time I do something about this. I pull out my phone and dial Bonnie.

"Hello?"

"How's my favorite witch?"

"What do you want Klaus?"

"I'm starting to feel a little homesick now, how soon can you work the spell?"

"Are you sure it's safe to switch back now?"

"Well if I remember correctly, you did pull the stake out of me, and after Alaric's damage all I need is some fresh, non-incinerated clothes."

"Alright then. The grill, eight o'clock."

"Can't wait."

I press end and check the time, it's six. I suppose I could go for a snack right about now.

**Caroline's POV:**

I haven't moved from my bed since Tyler died. The tears don't stop, nor does the pain. Matt and the-new-vampire Elena have tried to comfort me but it's pointless. I've asked that they leave me alone. I want to be alone.

If I could, I would stay in this bed and drown in my sorrows, but my endless tears have made me thirsty and hungry. I need blood. And to get out of this stinking hell hole I've sunk myself into.

I gather myself together and put on some fresh clothes and makeup. Once I'm ready, I bolt out the door and head over to the forest to catch whatever wild animal I can find. I come across a couple of rabbits and suck on those for a little bit. I'm starting to lose my appetite though as my thoughts set in on Tyler again. I'm about to start another round of tears when I hear some branches shift on the floor to my far right. I run in that direction and hide behind a tree close to where the sound came from. I peak out slightly from behind it and let out an uneasy breath.

"...T-Tyler?"

**Klaus's POV:**

Oh great.

I quickly wipe the blood from my lips and stand transfixed. Even when she's a wreck, she's beautiful. But I already made a deal within myself to not covet her. I want her to come to me, willingly... gladly.

I can't have this. Not now. Not like this.

She tackles me to the floor and starts sobbing into my neck.

"Your alive!" She chokes out, "I'm so happy you're alive! How can this be?"

She pulls her face away to look at me and I shrug. What could I possibly tell her?

"Maybe because I'm a werewolf, only the vampire bloodline died in me." I'm so pathetic, at least this talk will suit Tyler well.

Her smile intoxicates me, and I can start to feel the urge to taste her lips again. I fight to push the feeling down in my chest, but it becomes more of a struggle as I try to shove myself away. I can already start to feel the taste fade from her last kiss in the cave, when she was saying goodbye to Tyler.

To Tyler...

This is not how I want her.

But then again, what's one more taste going to hurt?

I give in to my selfish desire and indulge in her. I savor every second. I know she's kissing Tyler, not me. And for right now, I don't care.

…...

**Preview for later this week:**

"**You helped save my life Klaus... more than once. I can't stay mad at you"**


	2. Undisclosed Desires & Dark Side

**(A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, suuuper busy week. I will try to update more frequently now that I have time. I chose two songs for this particular chapter, they are "Undisclosed Desires" by Muse, and "Dark Side" by Kelly Clarkson. Don't forget to review, and enjoy!)**

**Caroline's POV:**

He pressed me up against a tree, digging himself into me as we continued to kiss. I wasn't going anywhere, but from the touch of his rough kisses it felt as if he thought I was going to slip away from him at any moment. This is almost exactly how it felt the last time we kissed in the cave, when I thought he would be gone forever. He had never kissed me like that before. _No one_ had ever kissed me like that before.

The entire experience is exhilarating. It became overwhelming the more we kissed. His hands were planted protectively on the tree, surrounding my unnecessary escape. I allowed myself to close my eyes and let him take control. His hands moved to my waist, hoisting me up and crunching his body against me as I dug my fingernails into the bark. I could barely breathe, and when I did, I was breathing him in. It was making me dizzy, and I didn't want it to stop. I had to hold onto him and bring him closer to me, filling up any gaps that could be left between us. I felt weak and breathless in his arms, completely enveloped by his intensity.

My eyes were still shut when he moved his kisses to my ear lobe. I was slightly frustrated because I wanted to continue breathing him in. Then I heard him whispering in my ear,"What do you want most in this world?"

I tighten my hands around his neck and back, my panting became uncontrollable. I couldn't even focus on the question. But I manage to moan out, "... Huh?"

I couldn't help but feel foolish, we're just kissing! I had sex with Tyler before, and I thought that was as high as it could get in our relationship. But this was something else, another kind of intensity, and I was drowning in it.

"I want to give you _everything_," he tells me. I am completely eating up every bit of this. He starts kissing my neck now, heavily breathing down alongside it, "... Caroline," he gets out breathlessly. He was driving me crazy! I combed my hands through his hair and noticed something was a little off... curls?

I abruptly open my eyes and push him back. My breath is unsteady from all the kissing.

"Did I do something What's wrong?" he gets out quickly. It's just Tyler. I had to focus for a minute, who did I think I was kissing?

"Nothing, I-I haven't slept. I need to sleep," I say. Yes, that had to be it. I'm exhausted from the night before I spent crying over him, "I'm going to take a nap, will you call me?"

"Y-yes, of course," he replies, gently putting me down and stepping away.

"Thank you," I tell him. I was too distracted to really elicit any kind of gratitude though, "... I missed you," I added. It sounded forced, almost like I was trying to convince myself.

He gave me a quick nod and a smile, and I was off. I seriously needed to clear my head. What just happened?

**Klaus's POV:**

As soon as she leaves I take my fist and pound it through the tree where her head once was. What is the matter with me?

Somewhere in between slamming into her perfect body and letting my lips do the rest, I decided that I can't do that again. I _won't _do that again. So long as she thinks I'm Tyler, it's not worth it. Compelling her is just the same, it doesn't mean anything. I want to _earn _her.

I take out my phone and check the time, 7:28. I suppose I can head over there and be a bit early. I take off and arrive there within seconds. I play some pool for a bit but get bored after fifteen minutes. I wait at the bar and compel Matt, who seems to be the only human left in this town, to get me a drink on the house. I've been drinking way too much for Tyler's own good, but no matter. Soon I'll be back in my own body and he'll just have the hangover to deal with.

The blood bag keeps trying to start a conversation with me, but I just ignore him. There's already enough on my plate without having to play with my food as well. I don't even know what I'm going to do once I have my body back. I wasted centuries on trying to make hybrids, now what's the point?

I check the time, and see it's five past eight. She's late.

I haven't even spoken to Rebekah since this whole disaster. Who knows what she's been up to. I'll have to give her a call soon, find out where she is.

Another five minutes goes by, still no sign of Bonnie. Where is that witch?

Then of course there's Caroline. But even if I try to talk to her, she'll just end up hating me. Unless I can get her to tell me how she really feels, without compelling her. But she said she was going to take a nap right now, so I'll just have to wait- That's it! I'll just ask her now while she's still asleep. She won't know it's me, and if she wakes up, she'll just think it's Tyler.

It's getting late, and I'm getting impatient, Bonnie will have to meet me another time. I've found something more interesting to do.

I open the door and walk outside, calling Bonnie again. She doesn't pick up, so I leave a voice mail.

"Bonnie, you were supposed to meet me at eight to switch me back to my body, and I'm still stuck as Tyler Lockwood. Fix this. Call me back," I hang up the phone.

Testing Caroline's affections in the forest wasn't enough, I need to know. So when I arrive at her house, I quietly sneak into her open bedroom window. She sleeps peacefully, tucked safe and sound beneath her warm, large comforter. She wears her makeup even when she sleeps, I secretly roll my eyes. Our pride is one of the many things we have in common.

I gently place myself next to her, and tuck her hair back from her face, caressing her warm skin. She stirs a little, but I softly shush her to continue sleeping, "Shh, it's okay. It's me. You're safe."

I repeat the familiar words from the last time we were together. When I was in my own body, keeping her from any further harm done by Alaric. No facades, no Tyler, just us. A slight smile crept onto my face.

"...Klaus," she purrs, half asleep.

I swear, I could almost feel my heart beat again, "Yes, it's me,"

"... You were dead," she says softly, eyes still shut.

"No, I'm alive. Did I disappoint you?" I ask sarcastically. But I sincerely want to know.

"No...," she murmurs, shifting her body towards me, "You helped save my life Klaus... more than once. I can't stay mad at you..."

I nod my head at this. I don't know how much longer she'll stay like this so I cut down to the chase, "When you thought I was dead, was there ever a day, a moment, even a second, that you missed me?"

She answers almost immediately, "Every time."

I am thrilled to hear this. Inside I'm cheering, but my celebration is cut short by her sweet voice again.

"But I love Tyler," she says, almost like a child, "I can't be selfish... everyone thinks I'm selfish..."

Of course, why didn't I see this? She's worried about what everyone else thinks.

"You're not selfish Caroline, you're perfect," I lean down next to her ear and whisper, "You're just afraid to let it show."

She turns her head to face me, she's still fast asleep, "...Klaus," she says, her breath touching my lips, "... Kiss me."

The temptation is too sweet. I almost give in again, but resist.

"Not now, love," I tell her, backing away, "One day, when I'm not Tyler, and you're not in denial."

"...When?" she asks.

"Soon enough, I'll meet you halfway," I lean down and kiss her palm, "Sweet dreams, Caroline."

I swiftly step away from the bed and dart out of the window, finding my way to Bonnie's house. If anything was going to happen between me and Caroline, I would need my body back.

I find my way there easily, but stand back as soon I see flashing lights all around her house. From far away, I can tell that I'm not getting out of this body for a while. Because Bonnie's lifeless corpse rests on a gurney being carried into an ambulance.

**Preview for next week:**

**Klaus's POV:**

**My phone starts buzzing in my pocket. I take it out and look at the caller ID, It's Bonnie.**

**(A/N: So, Question: After this chapter, should I rate this story "M"? Lol, I don't really know where the line is and I would really appreciate the help! Let me know in the reviews!)**


	3. Stinkfist

**(A/N: Hey guys, SOOOO sorry it took me so long to update! I decided to rate the story "M", just to be on the safe side. I've been hearing a lot about stories getting deleted on here and I really don't want mine to be one of them. The song and title for this chapter is "Stinkfist" by Tool. Listen. Read. Review. Enjoy!)**

**Klaus's POV:**

My phone starts buzzing in my pocket. I take it out and look at the caller ID, It's Bonnie.

I hesitate to answer, frustration and annoyance boiling under my skin. Someone is clearly trying to screw with me.

I answer the call, "I take it this isn't Bonnie."

"Nik?..."

It's Rebekah. I'm not quite sure what to say to her. I find myself dumbstruck.

"How do you-" I start, but she interrupts me.

"The message you left on her phone, can I see you?" She asks quickly.

"Well no, but you can see Tyler..." I reply sarcastically.

"I know you're using his body, just come meet me. I'm at our place. I really need to talk to you," she pleas. I question the desperation in her tone.

"Hold on, did you kill my witch?" I ask her.

"Please, Nik. I'm here now. Come," she says just before she ends the call. I sigh. She owes me a new witch.

I get to the house almost immediately and see that every light is out. I flip on a switch when I walk through the door and find Rebekah sitting on the top of the staircase, transfixed on the floor.

"Baby sis, you're not going to cry are you?" I joke with a smile.

She speaks almost immediately, "I'm responsible for Elena's death."

My smile slowly fades as I comprehend what she has said, "You... what?"

"She was driving with Matt, and I... he tried to swerve out of the way but they crashed into the-," she starts to choke on her breaths and clasps her hand over her mouth, "I thought you were dead! I wanted her to pay!"

She looks up at me now, eyes puffy and red from the crying. She moves her hand from her mouth to wipe away her tears. Normally this sight would make me feel protective of my own flesh and blood, but instead I feel anger. I don't pity her.

"And Bonnie? You decided to just go out on a killing spree because of the _assumption_ that I was dead?" I tell her, avoiding eye-contact and looking away.

"I saw it happen! What else was I to think!" she says, voice cracking. She takes a deep breath and starts calmly, "I know you must hate me. But after all we've been through, Nik, we need to stick together. Please forgive me. You don't _need_ hybrids! Let go of your false illusions, and let us be a family again."

I want to forgive her. I want to tell her that everything will be okay, that we can go on with our lives and be happy knowing we have each other. But I can't. Things will never be the same. Rebekah has killed my only chance on suppressing loneliness, and now the only thing I have left is to embrace it. Welcome it. Because I'm going to need to get comfortable with it.

"Get out," I tell her, closing my eyes.

She doesn't say anything, all I hear are her broken sobs and the sound of her footsteps walking past me towards the door. She opens it, pausing for a moment.

"I'm so sorry, Nik," she whispers, and walks out the door, lightly closing it behind her.

I officially have nothing.

**Caroline's POV:**

"Hey Tyler, it's me. Um, I didn't get your call. Let me know when you get this, bye," I say to Tyler's voice mail, and end the call.

I take the last sip of my blood bag and toss it in the trash can. I thought maybe having some blood in my system would help me feel better, but I feel the same. Somehow, even after my nap, I feel worse than before. I'm hoping that the more time I spend with Tyler, the better I will feel.

I've been in this room too long and now I'm bored. I sit on my bed and try to think of something to do. It's funny, lately I've been feeling so antsy, impatient and I don't know why. I keep wanting to do something, but I don't know what. I decide to go for a walk and think it out. This restlessness should pass soon enough. Only a matter of time.

I head out my front door and start to walk around the town, not really heading anywhere in particular. It's too early in the morning so not a lot of people are out and about. My walking turns into power walking as I look around and try to find something that keeps my attention. Nothing. I stare at the ground in frustration, and start to run. The town passes by me in a blur, and I don't raise my head to watch it go by.

I start to slow my steps and take in deep breaths while closing my eyes. Each breath I exhale releases thousands of butterflies that have been caged at the pit of my stomach. After repeating this ritual several times, I finally start to feel relaxed. I open my eyes and take a look around to see where I am. The neighborhood is familiar, but I can't quite put my finger on why. I spin around and my motionless heart immediately drops into the pit of my stomach, exploding a whole new cage of butterflies the moment of impact.

I am at the Mikaelson's.

Of all the places I could have turned up, it was here. My thoughts immediately traced back to one of the last things Klaus said to me...

"_Perhaps one day, in a year or even in a century, you'll turn up at my door and let me show you what the world has to offer..."_

My blood starts to boil and my skin feels like it's on fire. I grunt and tilt my head back in frustration while shifting my feet around. Klaus is dead and I still let him get to me. I'm about to turn my back and run the other way when I start to hear things crashing and breaking loudly from inside the house.

My curiosity got the best of me, and before I knew it, I was just outside the door with my hand on the handle. I slowly twist the knob and carefully take a peak inside. I jump at the sound of another crash coming from the large open room on the right. I know I ought to turn around and go back home, stay in my boring room and wait around for Tyler to call back, but I'm too intrigued. I'm already inside the house and it would kill me to not know what is making that noise. I stay close to the wall but decide to let go so my eyes can see what is happening. A strange combination of shock and confusion overpowers me.

"Tyler?..." I ask timidly, letting my entire body come into view. He was destroying Klaus's beautiful paintings, crashing windows in the process.

He turns around, startled, and drops a broken frame with the picture peeling back in his hands. It's one of his many landscapes. Beautiful yellow sketched flowers, carefully painted, and blooming near a river bank, with a small cottage not too far away. A perfect scenery, now transformed into garbage.

"Caroline," he lets out quickly, "What are you doing here?"

"I should ask you the same," I say raising my eyebrows. I walk towards him, take the torn pieces from his hands, and kneel down by the destroyed picture that fell to the floor. He stays silent.

"It's not nice to ruin art," I chastise, "Even if it is done by Klaus."

I straighten out the torn and mangled canvas, trying to salvage the pretty picture before it's too late. It's hopeless.

"Congratulations, you murdered it," I say giving up and throwing the scraps to the other side of the room.

"Why do you care?" he asks me almost a little too sincerely.

Oh my gosh. Seriously?

"Tyler," I start, my voice sounding more annoyed than I intended it to be. I stand up and make eye contact, "If there was ever reason to be jealous before, you absolutely don't need to be anymore. He's _dead_."

"Wait, you mean Klaus? I was jealous of Klaus?" he asks amusingly.

**Klaus's POV:**

Oh this is too good.

"What a piece of work," I scoff, the sarcasm in my smile evident.

"Yes, he's a real tool" she says referring back to me, when I was clearly talking about Tyler, "And you are _my guy_."

Dammit.

I try not to let my irritation show, and instead give her a soft smile with my hand caressing her cheek, "Of course I am, love."

She lightly pushes my hand away,"What did you just call me?"

Whoops.

I don't quite know how to respond. Luckily, she changes the subject.

"Listen," she says and takes a deep breath, looking away, "I wanna try something."

Her eyes are back to mine now. Gazing deep enough that I almost think she can see me through this facade. She takes a step towards me, filling in our gap. I can feel her breath on my lips. I'm about to walk away when she forcefully grabs the back of my head and smashes her lips against mine. I don't do anything, I keep my hands at my side and let her finish. I tightly pinch my eyes shut and try not to let the happy feeling spread.

It's a lie. The _feeling_ is false. This isn't really me. It's _Tyler_.

I repeat this in my mind over and over again, forcing my emotions to shut down. I try to keep it platonic, but I don't know how much longer I can take of this. I can't ignore her forever, who knows when I would be getting another witch?

She breaks the kiss for a moment and her lips move to my ear,"Just, relax."

I am in so much trouble.

"What are you doing?" I ask her, remaining completely still and keeping my eyes shut - as if not seeing or touching her would make this easier.

"You kissed me a certain way," she says, pulling away from my ear, "I don't remember you ever kissing me like that."

I know exactly how I kissed her. I was aggressive, passionate. I _wanted _her to myself.

"I-I want to try it again," she says nervously, "I _need _to try it again."

There was a stirring in her desperate tone that made me open my eyes and study her face. Pleading. Doubtful. Hard.

"C-Caroline," I start, "I'm... I'm not-"

"Come on sweetie," she says, changing her voice into something dangerously sexy, "Who's afraid of the _big __**bad **_wolf?"

She leans in again, this time teasing me. She extends her tongue and lightly traces my bottom lip with it. We're exchanging each others breaths, and in this moment, I consider the fact that I might be staying in Tyler's body for an extended period of time. I might as well get comfortable.

"I'll show you an alpha male," I whisper against her wet lips, and crash them into mine.

**(A/N: So what did you guys think? Let me know in the reviews! I won't be updating for about another week because I'm going to COMIC-CON! Woot! Hopefully I'll get to meet the TVD cast, I'll let you guys know if I do by the next time I update. :-D)**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

**Caroline's POV:**

**His kissing became angry, violent... hungry. _Nothing_ would stop this moment.**


	4. The Hand That Feeds

**(A/N: I'm aliiiiive! Haha, sorry it's been a while guys. I started a new Klaroline story when I got back from Comic-Con and that kind of delayed things. If you haven't already, you should check it out. It's already up in 'My Stories' on my profile, it's called 'Delirium'. Anyways, Comic-Con was great! I got to meet MATT DAVIS (aka: Alaric)! I got a picture with him, and he was suuuuuper sweet. I had a blast! Now onto the story: the title/song for this chapter is "The Hand That Feeds" by Nine Inch Nails. Listen. Review. Enjoy!)**

**Caroline's POV:**

His kissing became angry, violent... hungry. _Nothing_ would stop this moment. Every time I try to take a break for air, he commands me back into place, forcing my lips to keep moving.

What a rush.

My head is spinning and strange noises are coming from the back of my throat. My hands reach down to unbuckle his belt, but he grabs my wrists and stops me.

"No," he grunts.

"Excuse me?" I reply, absolutely shocked, "That sure as hell is a first."

He takes a breath and backs away, rubbing his face with his hand, "I thought I could do this, but I can't."

"What is up with you?" I ask accusingly, "You're _always_ horny."

He turns his back to me, his hand now rubbing his forehead,"That's because I'm not Tyler."

I am befuddled for a short moment, then my hands clasp over my mouth in realization.

It all makes sense. The paintings, his speech,... the kissing.

"...Klaus?" I barely whisper.

He turns around, and slightly smiles, "Well that didn't take you long at all."

"No," I shake my head, "Tyler, that's not funny."

**Klaus's POV:**

I can't believe it. She's in denial.

I stifle a laugh, "I'm telling the truth, _love_. Bonnie did the switch. How else do you think my bloodline was saved?"

She shakes her head again, eyes wide and fixed on me.

"I don't believe you," she says and rushes into my body, putting her lips to mine again.

As shocked as I am, and as much as I want to kiss her back, there's something different that makes me stop. There's a desperation, a final act of pleading, behind her lips. I pull away gently.

"Just relax," I whisper into her mouth, and try to kiss her again.

"No! What the hell? NO!" she shouts, squirming away.

Now she knows.

"DAMN YOU Klaus!" she shouts and starts to pace the room, "You know, I almost started to believe you had some humanity left in you. Boy, was I wrong. How could you just _lie_ to me like that? And don't even try to feed me that crap about saving the bloodline. Tell me the _truth_."

I almost lie to her again, but I reconsider when I look into her eyes. There's water in them.

In this moment I realize that I had hurt Caroline. I actually caused her _pain_. For over a thousand years, people called me a monster, and now I actually believe them. All she wants is the truth, and I've been so selfish with her.

I let out a deep sigh, "You're right, I could care less about the bloodline."

She doesn't move. She doesn't speak. Her face is stone hard.

"Why?" she grits against her teeth.

I look down, "Because with you... I don't feel alone."

Silence.

I look up at her. There's no reaction, she just stares into me. I am officially vulnerable, I had just let her see my soul.

The moment passes.

She rolls her eyes and scoffs, "And what? You expect me to feel sorry for you?"

"I don't expect you to do anything," I say, "But don't pretend you don't feel anything."

"I don't," she protests.

"And when we were kissing?" I laugh, "Oh, please. You enjoyed me Caroline Forbes. Don't deny it."

She doesn't try, her face is hard again, "Consider those kisses a 'freebee'."

"Whatever you say, sweetheart," I laugh, "Maybe you should talk it out with Elena, since you both seem to be experiencing the same dilemma."

"What, are you kidding me?" she says, "We're not telling _anybody_ about this."

I raise an eyebrow, "And why is that, may I ask?"

"Do you even know the endless torture that would ensue just from the Salvatore brothers alone?" she asks me rhetorically, "And heaven knows Elena can't keep her mouth shut. No, we're keeping this just between us."

Of course. Classic Caroline.

I smirk,"So what you're saying is, you're worried about what people will think of you?"

I can see the frustration building in her face, "Don't try and turn this around on me! You're the liar here!"

Well that's a double standard if I've ever heard one.

"Aren't we all?" I tease her.

"Shut up. Go find Bonnie. I want you out of his body," she says and starts to walk away.

Uh-oh.

"Yeah, about that..." I start.

She stops dead in her tracks, and turns around slowly, "...What?"

I take a deep breath, "That's not going to be able to happen anytime soon."

**(A/N: I know it was short, the next chapter will be better, I promise! Don't forget to review and check out my other story 'Delirium'!)**

**Preview for next chapter:**

"**Despite what you may believe, Caroline, I've let my humanity show a good deal."**


End file.
